


Being Frank Castle's surrogate daughter would include...

by drakaryss



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Amy is the Best Sister, Billy is the Problematic Uncle, Dinah and Karen are the Cool Aunts, Frank is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: A/N: AU where Amy never left and Billy's a good guy because I do what I want! Everybody's happy, dammit!
Relationships: Frank Castle/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Being Frank Castle's surrogate daughter would include...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AU where Amy never left and Billy's a good guy because I do what I want! Everybody's happy, dammit!

\- You and Amy get along very well

\- Frank half expected the two of you to constantly be at each other's throats, but no

\- Instant best friends

\- Amy asks him to teach both of you how to fight, and he straight up teaches you both Krav Maga

\- You pick it up a lot faster than Amy does, so you play-fight a lot when Frank's not home

\- Call it practice

\- At one point, the two of you manage to spring up on him and take him down when he comes home

\- At least, that's what you and Amy think happened

\- In reality, Frank was way too tired to deal with the two of you, so he just let it happen

\- You got a lecture later

\- Frank's a little rough sometimes

\- But you both understand that all he wants is for the two of you to be safe

\- He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to you two

\- Moving right on, Frank kinda sucks at cooking

\- Okay, really sucks at it

\- Though he occasionally enjoys barbecuing outside in the summer

\- Anyway, it falls on you and Amy to cook most of the time

\- Frank buys the ingredients, you and Amy cook

\- Your go-to meals?

\- Dinosaur nuggets and smiley french fries

\- The first time you made them, Frank had just gotten home from getting his ass handed to him

\- Er, sorry, I meant kicking ass

\- No, I didn't

\- So you and Amy tossed everything in the deep-fryer and sat on the couch

\- "What the hell is this?"

\- "Dinosaur chicken nuggets? What, did you get hit in the head?"

\- Frank throws a pillow at your head but settles down with his food and his beer bottle to watch Frozen 2 with the two of you

\- Movie nights are very common between the three of you

\- Well, five when Curtis and Billy join the party

\- Frank hosts horror nights, you and Amy host animated, Billy hosts gore nights and Curtis...

\- Curtis just plays whatever he feels like watching on that day

\- Whether it be The Incredibles or the entirety of the Saw saga

\- Speaking of Curtis, he takes you and Amy out all the time

\- Breakfast at the diner on Tuesdays, the movies on Fridays

\- Sometimes he'll just stop by the apartment and drag the two of you out of bed to go to those free concerts at the park

\- Hell, he'll drag Frank out too

\- Last time it was some band playing country music

\- You all ended up inhaling as many hot dogs as you possibly could

\- Frank got you and Amy slushies, too

\- It was the best day

\- Now, Billy

\- He seriously spoils you and Amy

\- Takes you to the amusement park whenever you two want to go

\- Even if it means he has to miss a meeting

\- Besides, meetings are sooo boring

\- Billy actually takes you and Amy wherever you want to go

\- Most of the time he does it just to spite Frank

\- Because with FRANK

\- "Hey, Frank! Can we go-" "No."

\- But with BILLY

\- "Hey, Uncle Billy! Can we go-" "What did your dad say?" "...He said no." "Alright. Where are we going?"

\- He can't say no

\- Well, he can

\- He just doesn't want to

\- No, but seriously, Billy is the best uncle

\- He gives pretty good advice whenever he can

\- And scares off the boys at your door

\- He can be real scary when he wants to be

\- Never to you and Amy unless y'all screw up

\- But most of the time with Billy, he'll just squeeze you and smother you in kisses

\- He's so embarrassing

\- God bless

\- Dinah and Karen are like your cool aunts

\- Well, Karen's mostly the cool aunt

\- Dinah... She tries, but she's protective by nature so

\- It's hard

\- They take you shopping a lot

\- And their fitting-room feedback? Phenomenal

\- They help you find Frank a gift for Father's Day

\- You and Amy decide on a mug with a dill-shaped handle that says you're kinda a big dill"

\- Because it's fucking hilarious

\- Frank pretends to hate it at first but refuses to use another mug after that

\- He'll even take it with him on his stake-outs

\- It's kinda funny

\- Frank doesn't want you around when he's working

\- Even though he knows you're both adults and can take care of your own damn selves

\- He doesn't like dragging you into his messes

\- Plus, you and Amy already have a talent for getting in trouble

\- You've both gotten like, super good at sneaking out

\- Most of the time you sneak out because you want to go to 7-Eleven to get slurpees and an insane amount of candy

\- When you come back, Frank's waiting at the door with his arms crossed

\- Because it's 3 fucking am and the two of you weren't home

\- HOWEVER, you can easily shut him up if you bring him a slurpee

\- Well, he'll still be grumpy but significantly less so

\- All in all, your little family is far from perfect, yeah

\- But you wouldn't change it for the world

\- Neither would Amy or Frank

\- Well, at least not until Frank finds out about the goldfish in the bathtub

\- But you'll worry about that later


End file.
